<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His funeral... by Attemptingtowritefanfics_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617846">His funeral...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attemptingtowritefanfics_24/pseuds/Attemptingtowritefanfics_24'>Attemptingtowritefanfics_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Minor Character Death, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attemptingtowritefanfics_24/pseuds/Attemptingtowritefanfics_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima discovers that his brother has died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His funeral...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, Tsukishima dragged himself out of bed and declared to the world (or at least himself) that it was going to be a good day. That morning, he made pancakes for breakfast and even found some strawberries in the fridge left by (he assumes) Suga. That morning, the first song to come on on the radio was his favorite. That morning, there was no line at his favorite coffee shop. That morning, he received a call from his mom on his way to class. That morning, he was told to come back to Miyagi. </p><p>That morning, his brother died. </p><p>Tsukishima ran off of the train, running into people coming on and off of the platform, not even apologizing if he knocked someone over. He ran until he found his mom, who seemed to have just rolled out of bed herself. Tears spilled from her eyes as he ran into her arms. Tsukishima felt as if his legs couldn’t hold him any longer. They shook beneath him. </p><p>Akiteru Tsukishima was killed earlier that morning. A car ran a red light as he turned and crashed into him. In all, five people were killed, including the driver who ran the red light and the person in the passenger. He was announced dead on the scene. </p><p>The next week flew by Tsukishima and before he knew it, it was Akiteru’s funeral. </p><p>The entire time, he just stared at the casket. </p><p>There was no more convincing himself that it was fake. Akiteru’s body was there, right in front of him. </p><p>With each passing minute, Tsukishima’s heart beat louder and louder. He wanted to run out. He wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Everyone around him was too much. Their talking and crying and condolences were too much. Their hugs had no feeling to them. He had to get out of there. But his legs wouldn’t move. He couldn’t move a muscle. All he could do was sit there and stare at Akiteru’s lifeless body. </p><p>Memories of the two of them flew through his mind. </p><p>The first time he had played volleyball, watching Jurrasic Park at the movie theatre, hiding together when his father started screaming, comforting their mother when she finalized the divorce. All of the breakfasts, volleyball games, the dinners, and the birthdays. All of those memories seemed so distant. </p><p>His last call with Akiteru floated to the front of his mind. </p><p>“So~.”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“Are you sure~ there’s no one in your life right now? Nobody? Not even a little crush?” </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “No. There are no decently smart people here.” </p><p>“Kei, it’s Tokyo, there has to be someone!” </p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault that everyone is idiots. I swear, even Hinata would seem smart here. Do you know how many people don’t have any kind of common sense?” Tsukishima complained.</p><p>Akiteru let out a bubbly laugh. “Well, when you find a cute, smart guy, you gotta introduce me, okay? I need to make sure that they pass the test and aren’t going to hurt my little bro. Plus it’ll be the only time I get to look intimidating and cool! And I gotta impress your future hubby, huh?” </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle. </p><p>“Ah! I made Kei laugh!”</p><p>“It’s not that big of an accomplishment.” </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Of course, it is!” The line went silent. “Kei, you should come back to Miyagi sometime. Mom and I really miss you.” </p><p>Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “I miss you guys too, but I can’t. At least not for the rest of the semester. You know how strict this university is. If I miss even one day I could risk expulsion.” </p><p>“They’re working you too hard! Students of any kind need a break!” </p><p>“And now I see why you became a teacher.” retorted Tsukishima. </p><p>“You got me there. Right, well, sadly I have to go. Got a date later tonight. Your big bro might have found the one, little Kei.” </p><p>“You better be nice to her. She’s already being tortured by dating you. I feel bad for her.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” whined Akiteru. </p><p>“You know what it means, idiot.”</p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p>“Bye, Akiteru.”</p><p>“Talk to you later!” </p><p>Even though it was just last week, it felt like an eternity ago. </p><p>Akiteru’s face was once bright with laughter and teasing remarks. It looked so wrong for him to display no expression at all. </p><p>Finally, Tsukishima was able to pull away and instead studied the carpet for the rest of the funeral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>This WAS going to be multiple chapters, but it doesn't interest me anymore, so I'm just going to leave it as a oneshot unless I change my mind later on. </p><p>Have a good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>